Dante's Awakening
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: COMPLETE [WINCEST of the SamDean persuasion]In which, while on a hunt, Sam and Dean exchange video game winnings for certain...favors [Rated M for Extreme Slash] FYI, the hunt isn't real important, just figured I needed a bit more than gratuitous mansex
1. Un

"As senior members of Kappa Omicron Kappa we have the authority to commandeer your room for a few days."

The dark-haired sophomore leaning casually against the door frame snickered, "You do know that this fraternity is _Omega Delta Phi_, right?"

Dean cocked his eyebrow and turned to his brother and shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Right, Omega Delta Phi. We were just testing you, checking your sobriety."

From a beanbag set in front of the television came the voice of the dark-haired sophomore's roommate, "It's not even noon and you guys are doing sobriety checks?"

Sam shrugged, "We've got to make sure our brothers aren't breaking the law." He rolled his eyes when he heard Dean laugh loud just once.

"Why do you need our room anyway?" came the voice from inside, "Don't you have rooms of your own?"

Dean settled his hand on the doorframe and leant into the room. He peered about until his eyes settled on the blond sitting on a beanbag. His eyes gazed upon the white haired man clad in tight black jeans and a long red jacket. He was wielding two handguns, apparently named Ebony and Ivory, a shotgun, and three different chaos weapons; a sword called Rebellion, a mace-nun chuck-like weapon called Cerberus, and two swords Agni and Rudra. Dean was mesmerized by the way the character jumped around the screen slashing his swords at the oncoming demons and ghouls and monsters and shooting the hell out of them until they turned into dust.

Sam elbowed Dean in the side earning a glare from his older brother. Dean turned to the kid leaning against the door frame and coughed to cover up his distractedness, "A leak. Pipe broke in the ceiling and leaked water all over the room. Plumbers said it's gonna take a few days to fix."

The kid at the door furrowed his brow, "Well where are we expected to stay?"

Sam cocked his head, "Well don't you two have girlfriends?"

Dean laughed out loud and muttered, "Girlfriends… good one, Sammy."

"Actually," said the blond kid as he stepped up behind his roommate, "he does but I do not."

Dean barely managed to muffle his 'of course you don't' with the back of his hand. This earned a sharp smack on the back of his head from Sam.

Dean glared half-heartedly at Sam, "Bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes but grinned at his brother, "Jerk."

The blond crossed his arms in front of his chest and cleared his throat, interrupting the Winchesters' 'brotherly-love' moment, "Just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean I don't have a boyfriend."

Dean looked to Sam and they shared a _look_ that the blond couldn't help but notice. He sighed, "Look, if you have a problem with it you can ask Drake and Harry in the room next to ours…"

"Oh, no, no," said Sam eyeing Dean with a secret smile on his lips, "it's fine. Do you think your girlfriend and your boyfriend will let you guys stay in their rooms for a few days?"

The blond kid scratched his neck, "Yeah, I haven't seen Dave in a few days anyway…"

The dark-haired kid narrowed his eyes at Dean, "Why do you have to inconvenience _us _though, huh? Why didn't you ask Drake and Harry in the first place?"

"Because frat Prez said to ask _you _guys, not the guys next door."

The dark-haired kid sighed, "Alright, _fine_, if Ryan said you guys can stay in our room then so be it. I'm sure Alex won't mind dealing with me while you guys 'commandeer' our room."

Dean offered a tight-lipped smile at the kid, "That's great. You have fun with Alex, then," replied Dean.

The dark-haired kid looked upon them skeptically, "Wait a second, if you're telling us to go and stay with our respective girlfriend and boyfriend, why don't the two of _you _stay with your girlfriends and or boyfriends?"

The blond kid caught the glance that Dean and Sam shot at each other and he stepped in front of the dark-haired kid and said, "Jake, s'fine, man, just go grab some clothes so we can get out of their way."

They shut the door behind them and Sam and Dean turned to each other and they barely contained their laughter as they heard the muffled yelling through the fake wood of the door, _"Damnit Nick, why do I gotta leave, too, just because _you_ have a_ thing_ for that short broody guy?"_

Sam turned to Dean and laughed silently as he pointed at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam as he mouthed, affronted, "_I'm_ the broody one?"

"_I don't have a thing for the short broody guy. Besides, I don't think either one of them are single at the moment and I_ am_ seeing Dave, dumbass. _And_, we're givin' up our room because they're kinda fucked at the moment because their room is flooded, man. Don't you have a heart?"_

There was a snort, _"Sure, Nick, you _so_ wanna bone the short broody one."_

Dean smirked smugly at Sam and winked and mouthed, "Blondie wants to bone me."

Sam pushed at Dean's shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"_Shut _up_, Jake and get your shit so we can get out of here."_

A laugh, _"You totally wanna jump his bones, man_._"_

The door flung open and Nick stumbled into Dean's chest and flushed.

Dean leered at him as he caught his footing and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam swallow angrily. He leant in close to Nick and whispered hotly against his ear, "Thanks again for givin' up your room. 'Preciate it."

Nick took in a shuddery breath much to Dean's delight and Sam's dismay and stuttered, "N-no problem. We'll just leave now," he grabbed roughly at Jake's elbow, "Let's _go _Jake."

When the two boys were out of ear-shot Sam grabbed his bag and glared at Dean and hissed, "You're such a prick, Dean."

"God, I love these Frat gigs, man. Always gives me a chance to get your panties in a bunch, Sammy boy."

Sam set his bag on one of the beds and carded a hand through his hair. He sat next to his bag and leant his elbows on his knees. He let out a small laugh, "KOK, Dean? Did you even _look _at the letters above on the Fraternity when we got here?"

"Hey, shut the hell up, Sam, I can't read Greek letters. Besides I saw _Sorority Boys_ on cable last night at the motel and it stuck in my head, okay?"

"Alright, man, whatever," a pause, "so you got any idea about what's been going down here?" When Dean didn't reply, Sam looked through his fringe at his brother, "Dean?"

Dean had collapsed onto the beanbag and wriggled around trying to make himself comfortable. He grinned when he settled in and groaned, "Aw, Sammy, you gotta try one of these man. It's _awesome._" Dean turned to Sam and smiled alluringly and patted at the beanbag next to the one he was sitting on, "C'mon, Sam, you know you want to."

"Stop screwing around, man. We've gotta figure out what's going on so we can get the hell out of here."

Dean cocked his head at Sam and smirked, "You're just worried about Nick trying to take me away from you.'

"I am _not_. I just want to hunt the damn thing and move on to the next gig, Dean."

"Alright, alright," Dean rotated so he was facing Sam, "Okay. Some frat boy was a murder suspect of some sorority chick and he got let off. A few days later _he _gets murdered." Dean shrugged, "I don't see any supernatural connection here, Sammy."

Sam shook his head, "You're an idiot Dean. The guy'd been killed the same way the girl was; his jugular was cut and both arms were sliced down the middle and he was left to bleed dry."

"Doesn't mean that the ghost of the chick did it or gonna do it to anybody else, though, man."

"But, Dean, I don't think one guy would get pissed enough at a girl to slit her throat, and both of her arms."

"So you think there were others in on it?"

"I don't know, Dean, but I don't think she's finished with her business, you know?"

"Yeah," Dean leant up out of his beanbag and turned on the television and then the PlayStation 2, "Why don't you get on that laptop of yours and try and fi--Oh, right, I see you're on it already, good job." Dean looked back to the TV screen and looked over the configuration for the buttons after he loaded in Nick's file. He selected the first mission and customized Dante to the Swordmaster style and he memorized the special sword combos. He entered the first mission and was assaulted by four sickle wielding demons. He took a deep breath and pushed and thumbed and hacked at the buttons until the demons were defeated.

Sam looked up from his computer and frowned at Dean. He stood up from the bed and put his hands on his hips as he walked over to Dean and hit him upside the head for the second time in ten minutes.

Dean paused the game and yelled, outraged, "What the fuck?"

Sam shook his head disapprovingly at his brother and said, "Dean? _What _are you doing?"

Dean looked to the TV and back at Sam, a cheeky grin on his face, "I'm training."

Sam threw his hands up in the air in defeat and sighed, "I know you don't like doing research as much as I don't like going into a situation without a plan, but _dude_, you're playing a goddamn video game while I figure out this case," he collapsed onto the beanbag next to Dean.

"I told you, man; I'm training," said Dean, glancing at Sam and continuing Dante's fight against the demons.

Sam laughed, "You're not doing a very good job of it."

On screen Dante had been side-slashed by a red demon and another demon materialized behind him and his sickle rained down upon Dante's back and Dante grunted.

Dean's brow furrowed, "S'cuz you're distractin' me, Sasquatch."

Sam grinned, "Alright, Dean, let's make a deal. If you die on this mission you have to do the research while _I _play the video games."

Dean paused the game and glared at Sam. He pursed his lips and smiled, "How about if I lose I'll suck your cock?"

Sam's grin widened, "That's not a fair deal; you _like _suckin' on my dick."

Dean wibbled his lip exaggeratedly, "Come on, Sammy, I've _never_ played video games in my entire _life _and I'm twenty-eight years old." He unpaused the game and resumed playing.

Sam got up from the beanbag and snatched his laptop from the bed and settled himself back on the beanbag. He sighed loudly through his nose, "Alright, Dean, _fine_."

Dean cocked his eyebrow at Sam, "Which deal?"

"If you lose I get a blowjob," he said calmly as he flipped open the laptop screen and resumed doing his research.

Dean did a victory dance in his head, "Well what if I _don't _lose?"

Sam shrugged, "Then you get a blowjob, don't have to do the research and get to continue your gaming."

Dean winked at Sam, "Better get your mouth ready then, Sammy, because I'm not going to lose."

* * *

Dean groaned, "I can't believe I _lost_!" 

Sam laughed as he kicked his jeans off his legs, "Honestly, I can't either. I mean, it's level _one, _Dean, and you've got handguns, a shotgun, and three different swords and you couldn't beat a few demons?"

Dean pulled Sam's boxers down his hips and threw them down on top of Sam's jeans. He pinched Sam's inner thigh, "Shut up, Sammy, or I'll fuckin' _bite _you."

Sam playfully pushed Dean away from him, "Then it would be in your best interest to get your mouth away from my crotch or you'll get a lip full of elbow."

"Here I am on my belly about to give you a blowjob," Dean laughed, puffing hot air over the head of Sam's cock, "and you're threatenin' to elbow your big brother in the lip?"

"If you plan on bitin' my cock, then yes, I plan on elbowing you in the lip."

Dean smirked and slid his hands up Sam's thighs, up and across his chest to his shoulders and down his arms to his elbows; his mouth still hovering over Sam's erection, his breath causing Sam to shiver. He held Sam's elbows hard against the beanbag as his mouth descended to where cock met balls and Dean left a small nip there and Sam thrust his hips into Dean's face. Dean grinned as he noticed that Sam didn't even _try_ to get his elbows out of his hold, "Doesn't seem like you want to cause me bodily harm now, eh, baby boy?"

"Dean," warned Sam, his voice low and gravelly from arousal.

Dean gazed up at Sam from between his spread legs and asked in a lust-laden amused voice, "What is it, Sammy?"

Sam groaned as Dean exhaled hot breath over the shaft of his cock and then made an 'o' with his lips and blew cool air over the leaking crown, "Damnit, Dean, if you don't put your mouth on my cock _right_-thefuck-_now_ I _will _elbow you in the lip."

Dean let out a laugh and, keeping his eyes locked with Sam's, he made a point with his tongue and flicked it against the weeping slit. He tongued around the tip and took just the head of Sam's dick in his mouth and _sucked_.

Sam's head fell back and he let out a hiss through his bared teeth. He felt Dean grin around his mouthful and his head lolled so his chin rested on his chest and he kept his gaze on Dean's head as he bent down and took another two inches into his mouth. His mouth fell open at the feel of Dean's nose against his pubes, and his stubbled chin against his tight balls, and his slippery wet saliva dribbling out of his mouth and down his sac and perineum and over his clenching hole.

Sam's hips humped up into the _tighthotohFUCK _heat and suction of Dean's mouth and his back arched as he felt the muscles of Dean's throat work around his head and he almost exploded down his brother's throat. _Almost_. He took a deep gasping breath and it was only then that he realized that Dean had released his right elbow in favor of gliding his hand up his shirt and tweaking and pinching and rolling at Sam's sensitive nipples.

"Fuckin' _hell_, Dean--_Jesus_ right _there! _--ngh," Sam groaned as his hand fisted gently in Dean's short hair and rubbed at his scalp as he worked over his cock.

Dean swallowed around Sam and he laved his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of Sam's prick, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked up to the tip. He pulled off and took a deep breath, swallowing lightly against the slight pain in his throat. He scratched his nails down Sam's chest, leaving pink tracks in their wake. Dean fingered the rim of Sam's bellybutton as his tongue swirled over the head. He combed his fingers through the wiry thatch of hair at the base of Sam's cock as his other hand let go of Sam's restrained elbow to pump gently at his spit-slick shaft.

"Glad you made this deal, bitch?" asked Dean through his grin.

"Jerk," gasped Sam as Dean twisted his fist as he got to the tip and palmed at the head, "shut up and get back to the sucking."

Sam hadn't expected Dean to actually do as he bid so when Dean swallowed him down to the hilt his hand clenched almost painfully in Dean's hair and he thrust his hips up against Dean's mouth and he came down Dean's throat with a choked out cry.

Dean swallowed all his little brother had to offer and he took no heed to the pushes that Sam pressed against his shoulders. He swallowed again just to hear that sweet little whimper that came out of Sam's mouth and then he started to pull off; licking the come and excess saliva from Sam's spent and tender cock.

Sam fell bonelessly back against the beanbag looking the epitome of utterly fucked; his sweaty shaggy hair was matted to his forehead, his chest was heaving as he attempted to catch his breath, and his cock lay limp and wet with Dean's saliva between his spread legs.

Dean pushed himself up off his stomach and rubbed at Sam's flank as he wrapped his arm behind Sam's neck and pulled his lips to meet his own. He pulled Sam's bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucked and Sam whimpered again. Their tongues touched and massaged as Sam's hand trailed over Dean's stomach and slipped between denim and cotton to grasp at Dean's hard on. It was heavy and hot in Sam's hand as he gave a few strokes, twisting and fisting Dean's cock just the way he knew his brother liked it. Dean groaned into Sam's mouth and bit down on Sam's lip as white hot pleasure coursed through him and out through his cock in thick streamy pulses.

Dean growled and practically tackled Sam, pinning him on the beanbag, "You made me come in my boxers."

Sam grinned cheekily and laughed, "I tend to have that effect on you."

Dean rolled his eyes and ruffled Sam's already tousled hair. He walked over to their bag and pushed down his dirty clothes and pulled on a fresh pair of underpants. He sat on the beanbag next to Sam and made to grab at the PS2 controller and came to realize that Sam had pulled on his own boxers and was playing Devil May Cry 3.

Sam paused his game and nudged the laptop over to Dean's side, "Get to researching, Deany-boy."

Dean's eyes widened comically and Sam laughed. The blond sighed reluctantly, settled himself back into the beanbag, and pulled the laptop onto his lap. He shook his head slightly but smiled softly when Sam beamed at him, "Cheeky bastard."

* * *

Sam pushed the door open, having just returned from the shower, clad in a skimpy little towel held loosely around his waist. "I cannot _believe _these frat boys, man. They're all horny closet homosexuals, the lot of them," groaned Sam as he sat heavily next to his clothes on the bed. His eyes flicked over to Dean as he pulled on his boxers and t-shirt and he asked, "You been up _all-night_ playing that game, Dean?" 

"Hey," Dean shrugged in lieu of an answer to Sam's question, "at least I got to the same place Nick did. And _what _did you say about horny closet homosexuals while you were in the shower?"

"Yeah, I _swear _I got groped five times by five different guys and there were only _eight _guys in the showers."

"_What_?" squeaked Dean in a very un-Dean-like way, "You let them _touch _you?"

"I didn't _let _them it just kind of happened. Besides it was only on my hips and stomach, not my ass or dick," shrugged Sam, "Anyway did you learn any real-world demon slaying techniques from it?"

Dean's expression was still quite displeased and Sam was definitely enjoying his brother's internal suffering. He took a deep breath and grinned slightly at Sam, "Of course man; we need to find some unlimited ammo shotguns."

"Oh? Flaming swords and icy maces, too?"

"Well, no shit," beamed Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Did you research _any _after I went to sleep?"

"Duh, man," he kept his eyes on the screen as he continued, "Seth McKenzie, the murder suspect was captain and all-star of the Track and Field team. He's regularly seen with his two fellow teammates, Tom Pegg and Jim Murdok. His two buddies testified that they had seen him with the chick but they both said that at no time had he left the party with her."

"Bullshit," muttered Sam as he slipped his feet into his boots and he sat down next to Dean, "they in this fraternity?"

"Nah, but there is a Track and Field meeting in about half an hour. You can probably catch them then."

"Don't you mean _we _can catch them?"

Dean tilted his head toward the paused game and shrugged.

"No, you are _not _playing video games while I go and tell these two guys that a psychotic spirit quite possibly might be out for their blood."

Dean ignored him and Sam groaned with frustration. He bolted up from the beanbag and turned off the console. Dean leapt from his beanbag and jabbed Sam angrily in the chest with his finger, "You're lucky I saved after I beat that mission asshole."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Save it, Dean. Hit the showers."

Dean grumbled under his breath and grabbed the bag of shampoo and toothbrushes. He was about to step out the door and only turned back to glower at Sam when his brother laughed, "Don't drop the soap!"


	2. Deux

A/N: This installment contains rimming.

* * *

"Sonofa_bitch_!" yelled Dean, tossing his shotgun onto the bed, "Why the hell do you have to be right _all the damn time_, Sammy?"

Sam collapsed on his bed with a little bounce, "Told you, Dean. Chick is out for blood."

"If she is, man, I don't think a salt and burn is gonna cut it. I don't think she's gonna stop until she sees Jim and Tom punished for what they and Seth did."

"No harm doin' a salt and burn though, yeah?"

Dean shrugged and sat next to Sam's feet and patted Sam's denim covered calf, "Any idea where she's buried?"

"I can find out."

"Good," another pat, "better get on that quick before the bitch gets to 'em." Dean sidled up the bed and settled in next to Sam; an arm behind his head and a hand resting on his stomach.

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Me?" asked Dean, lifting one lid to peer at Sam. He exhaled sharply and closed his eyes again, "I'm gonna take a nap."

"You're such a lazy fucker, Dean," replied Sam as he groped for his laptop on the side table.

Dean grinned, "On the contrary, bro, I'm a very _active _fucker."

"Shut up and get back to your nap."

Dean hummed and curled himself up against Sam's side as Sam searched online for the girl's obituary. It took him longer than expected as Tanya's obituary didn't relay where she had been buried. By the time he had found where she was buried Dean had drooled on the sleeve of his shirt and managed to wriggle his legs around one of Sam's.

Sam shut his laptop and looked down at his older brother and smiled. He stroked his hand through Dean's hair and Dean furrowed his brow and batted at Sam's hand. He wiped the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand and pried his eyes open. "Chick flick moment much, Sammy?"

He shouldered Dean lightly in the chest and said, "You been sleeping for an hour, man. I found out where Tanya's buried."

Dean groaned and pressed his face into Sam's side, "Time is it?"

"About five o'clock. Why?"

"'Cuz that means s'not dark enough for us to go and burn her bones 'neath the veil of darkness."

Sam laughed, "You have _no _idea how gay you just sounded."

Dean jabbed his finger hard into his brother's side, "If you haven't noticed…" he replied, gesturing to their twined bodies.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Whatever, lemme go back to sleep," whined Dean, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and snuggling closer into his side, "maybe you should get some sleep, too, buddy."

Sam put his laptop back on the side table and curled his arm around Dean's shoulders and sighed, "Alright, fine," he set the alarm on his phone for an hour later and set it on top of his computer. He let his hand rest on Dean's forearm lying across his belly and let himself enjoy Dean's warmth against his side and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Dean's eyes snapped open at the sound of incessant obnoxiousness. He growled against Sam's chest and fumbled around to find the source of the sound. His hand grasped the vibrating and ringing plastic and he angrily thumbed the end button. He nudged Sam's armpit with the top of his head and said in a sleep-rough voice, "Sam? Sammy?"

"Damnit, Dean, _what_?"

Dean pushed himself away from Sam's side and slowly sat up, "Time to go defile us a grave."

Sam rubbed his hands through his hair and sat up as well, "Already?"

"Yeah, so get your candy-ass up so we can go sweat and get dirty."

Sam grumbled under his breath, "We can sweat and get dirty here."

Dean winked at Sam, "After we attempt to slay us a spirit."

* * *

The whole sprit slaying plan wasn't going the way that Dean and Sam had intended. Dean had started to dig Tanya's grave at the cemetery and all was going well until Tanya decided to show up. Sam shouted for Dean to continue digging while he distracted the girl's ghost. He led her away from Dean and the grave and when she advanced upon him she got a shell full of rock salt right to the brain; that is if she were corporeal and had one.

In the grave Dean had burst through the coffin and just began salting Tanya's bones and from the distance he heard Sam give a yell and a groan, "Dean hurry the fuck up!"

"Alright!" he threw the container of salt over the edge of the grave and squirted the bones with lighter fluid and pulled himself up and out of the grave. He flicked open his lighter and heard Sam shout, "Dean!" and he tossed the lighter into the broken coffin and grinned in satisfaction as Tanya's spirit gave a great shriek and vanished.

Dean grabbed the salt container and ran over to Sam and pulled his little brother to his feet. Sam glared at him and groaned, "Took your sweet time didn't you?"

Dean slugged Sam in the shoulder and said, "Fuck off, she vanished didn't she?"

"Yeah, but I definitely don't think she's gone. Let's get back to the Frat house."

Dean laughed as he bent down and gathered Sam's shotgun and hoisted it over his shoulder, "Never thought I'd ever hear those words spoken to me." He threw his arm around Sam's shoulders and he walked them to the Impala. He pushed Sam into the driver's seat and collapsed into the passenger's seat.

They were just getting on campus when they saw Jim walking back up to the dorms by himself and then they saw him drop down on the field. There was a shimmering form hovering over him and Sam abruptly pulled over and he shot out of the car. Dean snatched up his shotgun and Sam's from the backseat and sprinted after his brother.

"Sam!" he called and tossed Sam his gun.

"Jim stay down!" shouted Sam as he caught the shotgun and he took aim at the spirit and the gun went off. The spirit hissed and disappeared.

Sam ran over to Jim and pulled the young man to his feet, "Come on man, get off the ground."

Jim shakily stood up and stumbled cooperatively along with Sam. Tanya reappeared behind them and Dean yelled, "Drop!"

Sam dragged Jim to the ground and Dean pulled the trigger, hitting Tanya's spirit in the chest causing her to dematerialize. Dean grabbed both Sam and Jim and dragged them to the car. Sam got into the driver's seat and they drove back to Omega Delta Phi.

Dean pushed Jim down onto the edge of the bed and Sam settled his and Dean's shotguns next to the door.

"T-That was her again, wasn't it?"

Dean stood in front of Jim with his arms crossed across his chest. "Yeah, Jim, it was. Care to explain why she keeps trying to get at you?"

Sam sat across from Jim on the other bed, "Did you have something to do with her death?"

"I told you guys the other day, man, none of us had anything to do with that girl. Well, except for Seth, but that wasn't even anything."

Dean steeled his features and looked down upon Jim and he felt internally triumphant at the way Jim cowered slightly away from him. "Jim, we're not ignorant, we know about ghosts and demons and vampires and shit, man. No spirit holds a grudge against somebody for no reason. Either you had something to do with her dying or you were around and saw it and did nothing to stop it."

Dean narrowed his eyes at him and Jim caved, "Alright! I-I," Jim took a deep breath, "Me and Tom saw Tanya giving Seth some shit so we left the party and went outside to help him. We were all really smashed and didn't say anything when Seth smacked her to the ground. He climbed onto her legs and punched her in the face and when she started flailing her arms he told me and Tom to hold her arms down so we shrugged at each other and did as he asked. Then he pulled a knife and me and Tom freaked and we tried to get him off of her but then he pushed us away and told us to fuck off. W-we still tried to get him off Tanya and he pierced her arm with the knife and dragged it down to her wrist and she writhed and screamed and he did it to her other arm. He was screaming at her about how she was a whore and would sleep with everyone but him and he was crying and we still couldn't pull him away. Seth fucking lost it and h-he slit her throat and Tom and I stopped trying and we ran. The next day Seth was flipping out and he gave us this," he paused to pull a piece of white gold from his pocket, "ring that he'd yoinked from her hand and that was the last we'd seen of him."

Sam took it and furrowed his brow, "Why didn't you tell the police?"

"We're stars of the Track and Field team, man, Seth was the fuckin' all-star. We weren't just going to turn him in 'cuz then we'd get fucked for it, too. And we did leave an anonymous call to the police that we'd found a dead body."

"Yeah, well, that isn't enough and Tanya's spirit is pissed off at you and Tom and she's not going to stop until you confess and are locked up for what happened or until she kills the both of you."

"There's no other way you're going to get around it, you either up and confess or you're going to get your throat slit," said Dean with a shrug.

Jim clenched his hands in his hair and muttered, "Fuck. This can't be happening."

"Oh, it _is _happening, Jimmy. You better go and talk to Tom about this and figure out if you're going to fess up, or if you're going to learn how to shoot a shotgun so you can protect yourselves from Tanya's vengeful spirit."

Jim nodded and stood up. He hastily thanked Dean and Sam for saving him on the field and he stumbled out the door.

Sam fell back against his bed and heaved a great sigh. He stared at the ring and then watched as Dean sat on the bed and leant back next to him, "We're going to have to burn this, you know? This could be another reason she's stuck here."

"Yeah? I'll go toss it in the fire in the Common Room downstairs before I go to sleep."

Sam looked at his brother and noticed the way that Dean didn't seem the slightest bit phased at Tom and Jim's predicament and he let slip, "You're an insensitive prick."

"My prick is very sensitive, Sammy," replied Dean quickly, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a little half smile.

Sam scoffed and smacked Dean's shoulder, "You could have at least _tried _to be a little easier on the guy."

Dean tucked his arm beneath Sam's head and stroked the side of his neck, "No point in sugar-coating the issue. He's basically fucked either way. I mean, he and Tom were tools in a murder, Sam. What the hell do you expect?"

"I don't know man, it just sucks."

"Yeah, yeah it does suck."

* * *

"Dean?" poke, "Dean. Get up, man," poke, poke, "Dean! Get the fuck up and look at this!"

"Sam, if you keep poking me in the ass I am going to jump you and _fuck _you in the ass."

"Yeah?" poke, "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer later. But now, sit up and read this."

Dean let out a groan and sat up and scrubbed at his face with his hands. He peered at the newspaper spread over the coverlet and looked over the article that Sam was pointing at.

"Holy shit."

"I know, I couldn't believe it either."

"_Texas University Track and Field Seniors, Jim Murdok and Tom Pegg, Confess to Police on Murder of Tanya Murphy. _Fuckin' hell, Sam. You think it's over, then?"

"Should be, I mean, her business is finished and we salted and burned her bones."

"Great. You think we should head to the next town?"

Sam shrugged and grinned at Dean, "Well, we did tell Jake and Nick that we'd be 'commandeering' their room for a few days…"

Dean grinned, "You mean you wanna stay here?"

"I mean, why not? We got a free place to stay for a couple more days. You really want to leave this nice Fraternity and go stay in a shit motel a hundred miles away?"

Dean hunkered back under the blanket, "Hell no. Staying here sounds perfect."

"Yeah," agreed Sam, putting the newspaper on the floor next to Nick's bed, "it's still early yet, so I think I'm going to get back to sleep; haven't been able to sleep in late for ages."

Dean yawned and kicked off the blankets, "Okay, I think I'm going to grab a shower; I kind of smell like grave dirt and sweat still."

Sam smiled into the pillow, "You just want to get a free jerk in the shower."

"You know I don't let anyone touch my cock but you. Well… and me when I piss you off and you won't."

Sam slid beneath the blanket and splayed himself spread-eagled, belly against the mattress, on the bed and waved Dean away.

Dean laughed and smacked Sam's ass through the comforter and Sam let out a groan, "Ass."

* * *

Sam was still sleeping when Dean got back from the bathroom. Dean threw his wet towel on Sam's head and snickered when Sam only moaned and turned onto his side. He pulled on a pair of clean boxers and his jeans and walked over to the entertainment center and looked through the titles of games. He thumbed through them and pulled out Resident Evil 4 and popped it into the game console. Dean settled onto the beanbag chair and loaded in a new game. He skimmed through the weapons; there was a sniper rifle with a thermal and laser scope, a Handcannon, a Striker, a Chicago Typewriter, and an Infinite Rocket Launcher. He figured out that the Typewriter had unlimited ammo so he equipped it and started the game.

He looked over to Sam still snoring lightly as he cuddled against Nick's pillows and he smiled and turned the volume down on the television. Dean maneuvered Leon down the path and he came before a bunch of crows and he took careful aim at them and shot. He hit them all and was surprised when they dropped money and jewels and grenades. He picked all of them up and continued up the path and into the house at the end of the road. Dean walked Leon in through the door and he felt his heart start to beat faster, expecting some fucked-out zombie mutant to maul him when he got around the corner.

Dean let out an easy breath when Leon only came face to face with a townsperson stoking the fire. He paused the game and walked over to the mini-fridge. He peered into the fridge and grabbed a can of orange soda--it was barely ten o'clock, hardly late enough to drink a beer--and found a bag of Oreos in the fridge so he grabbed those, too. Dean grabbed his mid-morning munchies and settled himself back on the beanbag. He unpaused the game and popped a whole Oreo into his mouth, opening up his orange soda and taking a deep gulp. He practically threw his soda on the ground when the homely townsperson turned on him wielding a hatchet and tried to hack Leon's head clean off his shoulders. He whipped out the Typewriter and shot at the man's leg and the man fell to his knees and then he shot him in the forehead and his head exploded.

He grinned in an odd sort of satisfaction when the man fell to his belly and dissolved in a sick bubbling mass into the floor, not unlike when he and Sam hunted the evil things that go bump in the night. Dean snagged the money the man dropped and he made Leon run up the stairs and collected the ammo that was there. He shot out the window and aimed the Typewriter out it and found three more townspeople hanging about the grounds. He shot the lot of them before jumping through the window. Dean collected what they'd dropped and went over to the side of the house and slashed at the crates on the wheeled cart and freaked out when a snake jumped out of the crate and bit Leon.

"Damnit," cursed Dean under his breath and he continued walking down the path.

It was another hour before Sam actually managed to stumble out of bed and fall onto the beanbag next to Dean. Well, half on the beanbag and half in Dean's lap.

Dean smiled down at his brother, "You awake now, Sleeping Beauty?"

Sam yawned, "Yeah, I guess." He looked at the TV screen, "You killing demons again?"

"Nope," Dean beamed, "_zombies_."

Sam pillowed his head on Dean's thigh and laid his hand on Dean's knee. He looked up at the TV screen again and smirked, "You're dying again, Dean."

"You're touching me."

Sam rubbed circles over Dean's kneecap and he grinned when he felt Dean's body shudder. He could feel the vibration of the controller through Dean's leg when Dean's hands went lax around the plastic and it lay nestled on Dean's lap. Sam could feel the heat from Dean's gaze and a grin split across his face and he gestured vaguely to the video game, "That zombie is going to throw dynamite at you."

Dean shook himself out of his Sam-filled reverie and hastily shot at the dynamite wielding zombie. More zombies followed the first, some wielding pitchforks, others with hatchets, and even more carrying dynamite.

He was taking care of pitchfork!zombie number eighty-three and dynamite!zomie number seven when from out of nowhere a hatchet came flying and pierced Leon's forehead and Leon fell down, dead.

"_Mother fucker_," Dean cursed through clenched teeth.

Sam laughed, "You died."

Dean groaned and tossed the controller in front of Sam and poked his cheek, "_You _kick some zombie ass, then, Sammy."

"Alright," Sam turned his head and looked up at Dean. A pause. There was a smirk gracing Sam's full lips, "What do I get if I get through this?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "Anything particular that you want?"

Sam's face flush and he pressed his face against Dean's leg, "Wanchutoeatmyass."

"No _fucking _way!" exclaimed Dean.

"How did you even _understand _me?"

"When something you say involves your hole and my mouth I pay attention."

"Come _on _Dean, you asked me what _I _wanted!" pleaded Sam, giving Dean his undeniable Patented Sammy Look.

Dean shook his head, "I mean, I like things a little dirty, Sam, but that's fucking _filthy._"

"I'll do it for you if I lose," offered Sam.

"I don't _want _you to lick my asshole, dude."

Sam turned onto his back and smiled up at Dean, "Liar. I know you've thought about it before."

"Dude, maybe I have. But that doesn't mean I actually _want _to do it _or _have it done to me."

Sam doubled his efforts and piled on the watery eyes and wibbling bottom lip to his Patented Sammy Look.

Dean couldn't resist and he caved, "_Fuck_, Sammy, fine!" He leant down and grabbed the controller and put it on Sam's chest, "Get to kicking some zombie ass or I won't be eating yours."

* * *

"You _cheated_, Sammy," said Dean to his brother over his shoulder.

"I did not, Dean, I died fair and square."

"You stood too close to the gas barrel and then shot at it and you fuckin' exploded! You didn't even die by zombie attack! Yo--" A lick and Dean shuddered, "_Jesus! _You could warn a guy!"

Sam grinned against Dean's asscheek, "If I did you would've tried getting away."

"_Sammy_," breathed Dean as Sam licked another stripe over his puckered flesh, "You've got me pinned to a beanbag chair with my ass in the air."

"And what a hot ass it is," said Sam sucking and licking at the base of Dean's spine and leaving a mark.

Dean squirmed, "Bitch, just hurry up and get it over with."

"Aren't we the anxious one?" laughed Sam.

"I just--" Dean gasped as Sam made a point with his tongue and gently pressed just the tip inside his ass. It felt so weird, Sam's tongue wriggling its way deeper into his body.

That same tongue that licked delicately over ice cream when they were kids, that same tongue that licked Sam's lips just before he smiled, that same tongue that poked out of Sam's mouth when he was concentrating extra hard, that same tongue that daily infiltrated Dean's mouth and left him a hard and panting mess. That same tongue was now as deep as it could go and was flicking deliciously over his prostate.

Dean's cock gave a very interested jolt as Sam sealed his lips over his entrance and sucked. He felt himself pushing his ass back into Sam's face before he could stop himself.

Sam pulled away and splayed himself over Dean's back. His hands rubbed and massaged at Dean's cheeks as he grinned against the side of Dean's neck, "You _love _it."

"I," started Dean, his voice rough with lust. He cleared his throat, "_No_."

"No?" Sam bit down on the juncture between Dean's neck and shoulder and rubbed his finger over Dean's hole.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Only a little?" asked Sam as he slid down Dean's back placing little kisses along his spine and nuzzling his cheek between his shoulder blades causing Dean to flex his shoulders. Sam bit down and Dean grunted and impatiently pressed his hips back against Sam's. He continued his journey, licking and sucking along the way. He got to the purplish bruise at the base of Dean's spine and kissed it licking over it and trailing the flat of his tongue down the valley between Dean's cheeks. Sam lapped at Dean's taint and Dean shivered and thrust his hips against the beanbag as he felt Sam's cooling spit drip down over his balls.

Dean whined, "_Sammy_--fuck!--_touch _me, _please._"

Sam just grinned and continued licking at Dean's perineum. He rubbed the flat of his tongue up over the hidden skin and back over Dean's hole. Sam licked with the flat of his tongue until he had Dean shaking with unresolved tension beneath him. He thrust his muscle past Dean's ring of muscles and Dean was rutting against the beanbag and pushing his hips back against Sam's tongue. He slipped his hand between Dean's legs and wrapped his long thin fingers around Dean's dripping cock and he could feel Dean's moan vibrate against his tongue.

Dean let out a shaky breath and couldn't decide if he wanted to thrust back against Sam's sinful tongue or fuck Sam's fist, so he settled for rocking between the two.

Sam stopped the motions of his hand and his tongue and a smile twitched at his lips as Dean continued moving his hips, searching for the slickness of Sam's tongue and the tightness of his fist.

"_Sammy_," growled Dean, "if you don't fucking let me come in the next five seconds, so help you God, I will _have_ _to_ punch you in the face."

When Sam held his hand in front of Dean's face, Dean's eyes crossed as he focused on Sam's hand and he batted it away. He heard Sam's laugh and his little brother's hand was back again and he could vaguely hear Sam's husky word in his ear, "Lick."

Dean felt Sam's erection sliding between his cheeks and he let out a moan and obediently licked Sam's hand, thoroughly coating it with saliva. He felt Sam's entire body pressing against his back as his hand wrapped around his aching cock.

Sam made himself comfortable behind his brother and settled into a gentle rhythm, rubbing his cock in the valley of Dean's ass as he stroked his brother closer to completion.

Dean groaned his appreciation when Sam rubbed his forefinger through the collection of pre-come at the slit and smeared it into the head. The combined sensation of Sam's cock sliding along the crack of his ass and Sam's hand fisting his throbbing dick was more amazing than the feel of Sam's tongue prodding deep into his ass.

The oh-so-manly shivers trembling up Dean's spine were more than enough to alert Sam that his brother was on the brink. He leant over Dean's body and latched his mouth onto Dean's shoulder, sucking hard as his hand worked faster over Dean's cock.

A whole slew of filthy, dirty words and curses tumbled out of Dean's mouth as nonsensical and incomprehensible syllables and Dean felt Sam's shit-eating grin against his shoulder. Dean tightened his ass and trapped Sam's cock between his cheeks and It was his turn to grin as Sam groaned, "Dean--_Jesus!_--fuckin' _tight._"

Sam thrust his hips faster and harder against Dean's body and bit down on Dean's shoulder when he felt his balls tighten. His hand moved from the shaft of Dean's cock down to his balls and he _squeezed _and Dean came apart beneath him. He stroked Dean through his orgasm and when he heard Dean's contented exhale of "_Sammy_…" he lost it and exploded hotly over Dean's back and the cleft of his ass.

He collapsed heavily onto Dean's back and Dean laughed low in his throat. Dean reached back and combed Sam's sweaty hair away from his forehead, his hand falling to Sam's cheek and his thumb rubbing over his bottom lip.

Sam kissed his thumb and nuzzled into Dean's touch. He hissed when he pulled himself away from Dean's back as his come acted as glue between them. Sam sat back on his haunches and popped out the kinks in his back. He got to his feet and when his brother didn't move he smacked Dean's ass.

Dean flinched and let out a gasp.

"If you don't get your ass off that beanbag, Dean, you're going to get all sorts of kinks and unwillingly be a jerk tomorrow."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned over on the beanbag, smiling when Sam beamed and offered him his hand.

Dean pulled himself up and laughed when Sam pulled him over to Nick's bed. He allowed Sam to maneuver their bodies until he was curled up with their chests pressed together and Sam's leg thrown over his hip. He smiled against Sam's collarbone and rubbed Sam's thigh.

He felt Sam smile against the top of his head and a frown crossed his face when he heard Sam's whispered, "Dean…"

Dean closed his eyes and exhaled against Sam's chest, "What is it, Sammy?"

"I…"

Dean raked his nails gently down Sam's leg, "Yeah?"

"I did die intentionally playing the zombie game."

Dean's boisterous laugh caused Sam to jump and clutch at Dean's shoulder. Dean smirked against Sam's chest, "I know, Sammy," another laugh and a light kiss to Sam's clavicle, "I know."


	3. Trois

A/N: This installment contains m/m sex, slight fisting, and voyeurism.

* * *

Sam's brow furrowed as he groped the bed and, instead of Dean's warm body, all he found was a cool pillow. He pulled the pillow to himself and rubbed his hand over his face. Sam breathed in the scent of Dean and pried an eye open when he heard singing. He looked over to where the TV was and, yet again, found Dean in front of the screen playing some sort of video game. Sam smiled hugely when he realized that Dean was playing a video game, singing, all the while clad in just his boxers.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing?" he rasped in a sleep-roughened voice.

"M'jammin', Sammy," replied Dean with a smirk sent in Sam's direction.

"Is that _Kansas_?" asked Sam as he grinned incredulously.

"Dude, shudup. I happen to like this song, and your incredulity is making me lose."

Dean heard the creaky groan of protest from Nick's bed as Sam flopped off of it and his eyes were drawn away from the screen and onto his little brother. He watched as Sam searched the floor for his boxers from the previous day and when Sam bent over to pull them on his breath hitched.

Sam turned and smiled as he watched Dean's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and his eyes sparkled with want. He nodded toward the television and said, "Dean, you're losing again."

Dean cursed and turned back to the screen; his hands flying across the controller as he tried to salvage his score.

Sam shrugged and grabbed a cola from the mini-fridge. He found a box of Ho-Hos in the little kitchenette and grabbed one. He sat heavily on a beanbag and ripped open the Ho-Hos and shoved both into his mouth.

Dean finished _Carry on my Wayward Son _and looked down at his little brother with a quirked eyebrow, "Very attractive, Sammy."

Sam smiled through his mouthful of chocolate confectionary and popped open his soda and took a long swig. "So…did you just hop out of bed and decide you wanted to play video games again?"

"Man, I've been up since 9:00. I already showered and ate my own Ho-Hos and had two cups of coffee."

Sam scratched at the back of his neck and asked, "What the hell time is it?"

Dean looked down at his watch, "S'about noon."

"Jesus."

Dean grinned, "Wear yourself out last night little brother?"

"No, _you_ fuckin' wore me out."

"Hey," Dean shrugged and fell onto the beanbag next to Sam, "you were the one that insisted on rimming my ass until manly droplets of water welled up in my eyes."

Sam laughed, "Oh yeah, that was very manly."

"Are you challenging my manliness, Samantha?"

"Maybe I am, Deana."

"Dude, that was lame and you know it."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What're you gonna do to prove your masculinity?"

Dean stood and pulled the guitar controller over his shoulders, "Sam, I challenge you to a duel."

Sam snorted, "What?"

"Get off your ass so I can kick it at Guitar Hero," said Dean, looking down at Sam and nudging his brother's calf with his foot.

Sam huffed and stood, feigning annoyance, though he was intrigued. He cocked an eyebrow at Dean when his brother handed him the other guitar controller, "The terms?"

"Two songs. First round is practice, second is the real thing. If there's a tie, or if the margin of winning is less than a thousand points, then we'll go sudden death and play Free Bird."

"Shit, man, Lynyrd Skynyrd ?" Sam scratched his belly, "That solo is _hell._"

"Exactly," said Dean, shooting Sam a mischievous smile, "it'll prove who exactly wears the pants in this relationship."

Sam looked down at his legs and then to Dean's, "Apparently neither of us."

Dean scoffed and shoved gently at Sam's shoulder, "You know what I meant, bitch."

"Alright," Sam nodded, "I agree. What's the loser gotta do?"

Dean smirked, "Loser gets fucked."

"Then there's no real loser then…" mumbled Sam.

"What was that?" asked Dean with a smirk.

"Nothing, I said it's fine; I'm game," Sam grinned, "But I get to choose the songs."

Dean shrugged, "Fine by me."

"Okay, let's see," Sam scanned through the list of songs. As he did this he looked over to Dean and watched as his brother's hand absent-mindedly slid up and down the neck of the guitar controller. Sam swallowed hard when Dean pressed his thumb against the back of the controller as his hand fisted the plastic, and he made a sound in the back of his throat as that same thumb slid to the top and rubbed over the plastic nubs there. He saw Dean cock an eyebrow at him at the noise and covered it up as he pressed down on the green button to select the song, "Ooh, The Police!"

"Remember, Sam," started Dean before the colored circles flashed across the screen, "This song is just practice."

"Fuckin' hell, Sammy," said Dean as their scores popped up on the screen, "You play this while you were away at school?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe once or twice."

"Ya' did a good job of keeping up with me, though, man."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Dude, I would've surpassed your score had you not smacked me in the face when you were using your star power."

Dean coughed and shrugged, "I told you, it was an accident."

"Whatever." Sam skimmed through the songs and found one. He pressed the green button as he shouted, "Warrant!"

"Cherry pie, Sammy?"

"Oh, shut up, Dean, I know you like this song."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother and said, "Bring it on."

The song finished loading and the characters showed up on the screen.

"Singer dude looks like you, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes, "He does not."

"You're right," Dean smirked, "he's hotter."

"He's animated," grit out Sam, as the notes started flying across the screen.

"And you're jealous."

"M'not jealous," muttered Sam as his tongue poked out of his mouth and his brow furrowed in concentration.

Slowly a grin broke out over Dean's face as they started the song. His grin widened when he heard the _PLINK_ of Sam missing a note and his brother's soft swear. Dean had played _Cherry Pie _while Sam had been asleep so he knew the first section of notes and didn't need to look at the screen whilst they played and he kept his gaze on his brother.

Sam's hand flew down to the start button on the controller and he paused the game. "Dean, would you quit staring at me? It's fucking creeping me out," he squeaked, swallowing to clear his throat.

Dean smirked and gestured to the slight bulge tenting Sam's boxers, "Creeping you out? Or turning you on?"

Sam opened and closed his mouth trying for a witty response but coming up with nothing and giving up. He harrumphed and his face set in a pout as he unpaused the game.

The notes section changed and Dean's attention was redirected to the screen when he heard his own _PLONK _of failure and he muttered, "Cheeky fucker."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam's little smirk of triumph, "Don't hold your breath, Sammy, your ass is totally mine when this is over and done with."

There was a lull in the notes running across the screen and Dean adjusted the strap of the controller over his shoulder. He could feel Sam's intense gaze on him and he made a show of untwisting and flattening the black strap over his chest. Dean looked right at Sam and deliberately grazed his nipple with his thumb and let out an exaggerated moan.

This distracted Sam enough that he missed all the star-power boost buttons and Dean's grin practically split his face in two when he saw Sam scramble to get back in the game.

The strap of the controller fell off Dean's shoulder when he flipped his controller to activate the star power. He pulled it up again and smoothed it down. Dean laughed when Sam made a keening noise in the back of his throat when he scratched at his chest beneath the strap and rubbed his hand down over his stomach. He glanced at Sam and swirled his forefinger around his bellybutton before grabbing onto the plastic controller once more and strumming the notes when they flashed across the screen.

Sam knew that Dean was distracting him on purpose but he couldn't help the way his attention diverted from what was happening on screen to what Dean was doing to his body; or the way that the black strap of the controller stood out starkly from Dean's smooth white skin, the contrast making Sam want to lick that expanse of milky flesh. He snapped his attention away from his brother and groaned as he felt his cock throb hard in his boxers and muttered, "Jesus Christ, Sam, get a grip on yourself."

Dean chuckled, "Wouldn't mind gettin' a grip on you, Sammy."

The notes were still flying across Sam's side of the screen and Dean started humming along to the song. Next thing he knew he was singing, "Swingin' to the bass in the back of my car. Ain't got money, ain't got no gas, but we'll get where we're goin' if we swing real fast."

Sam's eyes flicked to his brother at the low timbre of Dean's voice and his mouth fell open slightly as Dean continued to sing, deliberately changing the pronouns, "I scream you scream, we all scream for him. Don't even try 'cuz you can't ignore him."

That was it; Sam couldn't take any more of Dean's torture. He ripped the red plastic guitar from around his neck and chucked it to the floor, stepping up to Dean and licking a swathe up Dean's chest next to the black strap. Sam felt Dean shiver against him and he looked up at Dean through his fringe and Dean slipped the strap from his shoulder and let the controller fall to the ground with a soft thunk.

Sam growled and grabbed Dean's face roughly between his huge palms and crushed their mouths together, pulling away and saying, "I surrender, Dean. You fuckin' win you goddamn cock tease."

"Oh, I fully intend on following through with my teasing. But you only chose to take the bait now because…"

Sam's hands dropped from Dean's face and he let them rest on Dean's hips. He bit at Dean's jaw and said, "Your fuckin' voice. Gets all gravelly and sexy when you sing like you've just been up and fucked real good. Shit, Dean, went straight to my cock." Sam emphasized his point by thrusting against Dean's bulging shorts.

Dean laughed and pressed his mouth against Sam's shoulder, continuing with the lyrics, "He's my cherry pie. Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide. Looks so good bring a tear to your eye. Sweet cherry pie." Dean grinned and slipped his hands into the back of Sam's boxers to cup his ass as he drawled the last words, "Sweet cherry pie."

Sam shuddered against his brother's body and ground his hips against Dean as he felt Dean's voice rumble through to his core. He grabbed onto Dean's forearm and leant down momentarily to turn off the PlayStation2 and the TV and dragged Dean over to the bed; all the while struggling to get them both naked _now_.

They fell back on Nick's bed, Dean on top of Sam as their lips clashed in a brutal kiss; teeth clacking together almost painfully and tongues dueling for dominance. Sam relented and allowed Dean's tongue to slip inside his mouth and he moaned when he felt Dean's hand sliding down his side to rub and massage at his flank.

Sam spread his legs to allow Dean to settle in between his hips. He took control of their kiss; pushing Dean's tongue out of his mouth and into his brother's; re-familiarizing himself with the moist cavern. Sam broke away and took a deep gasping breath.

Dean leant his forehead against Sam's collarbone and rubbed his stubbled cheek against the hollow at the base of Sam's throat; licking away the pleasant burn it caused. He let out a contented sigh when Sam's fist unclenched from the sheets to rest on his bicep.

Sam grinned as he rubbed at Dean's arm, his other hand coming up from his side to grab both of their flushed cocks in his large hand. He lightly pumped their hard flesh as he asked Dean, "So…how do you want to claim your prize?"

Dean groaned and nosed at the side of Sam's neck, ignoring Sam's question and saying, "You keep up with that and I'll come before I even get inside you."

Sam winked at his brother but continued to stroke their dicks, "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"_Sammy_," warned Dean, though he couldn't help but hump against his brother as Sam kept up his slow pumps. He managed to growl, "On your hands and knees, bitch."

Sam's grin was feral as he said, "That's it, Dean." He let go of their pricks and lightly pushed at Dean's shoulder to get his brother off of his body. Sam began to flip onto his belly but then Dean's hand was on his shoulder and he stopped. He quirked an eyebrow at Dean and asked, "What's the matter?"

Dean inclined his head, "Want you facing the other way so your head don't bang against the headboard, Sammy."

Sam shivered. "You gonna fuck me good and hard with that cock of yours?" He asked as Dean crawled up his body and sat himself on his knees at the head of the bed.

Dean leant in next to Sam's ear and nipped at the lobe and said, "Sammy, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that the only thing you're gonna _know _is my cock up your ass."

Sam's cock twitched at Dean's words and he cursed, "Fucking _hell_, Dean, you got a dirty mouth on you."

Dean smirked, "You haven't even seen dirty yet, Princess."

Sam moaned as he flipped himself so that he was lying with his head at the foot of the bed. He clambered onto his knees and Dean scooted up so that his knees touched the insides of Sam's calves.

Dean splayed himself over Sam's back and rubbed his cock between Sam's thighs as he asked, "Think Nicky boy's got any lube 'round here?"

"_Dean_," moaned Sam when Dean licked a wet stripe up the back of his neck and left a bite at the nape, "he's a gay fraternity boy with a boyfriend; it would be unusual for him _not _to have lube."

Dean abandoned his attention on Sam's neck in favor of leaving a smarting smack to his brother's ass, earning a satisfying yelp from Sam's pretty mouth. He searched in the side drawer and triumphantly pulled out a near-empty bottle of lube. Dean set it next to Sam's legs and leant over Sam again and asked, "Condom or…"

"What?" asked Sam, confused, "Why? We haven't used condoms since those first couple times… You been sleepin' around on me or something?" laughed Sam.

Dean stuttered, "Wh--No!--well I just--you know--we--and _you--_"

"Dean?"

Dean huffed. "It's just that you haven't bottomed in a while and from experience a condom usually makes initial penetration smoother, and I don't wanna hurt you, Sammy," said Dean, running gentle, loving hands along Sam's sides.

"Nah," grinned Sam, "I say we forgo the condom. You did say you were gonna fuck me so hard that all I was gonna know is your cock up my ass, and I think a condom'll interfere with that goal."

"Mm," hummed Dean in agreement, "So, how's about we quit the talking and get with the fucking?"

Sam grinned and wriggled against Dean's questing hands. Normally Sam hated it when Dean wanted to have sex in this position--personally he liked to make love or fuck face to face--for it meant that he wasn't able to see Dean's face; he wasn't able to see how much giving himself over to Dean like this meant to his brother; he wasn't able to see how Dean's features softened when they were so intimately connected. However, this was Dean's prize and he was going to give it to his brother however Dean pleased.

Dean leant over Sam again and flicked the tip of his tongue at the spot just behind his ear and whispered, his voice laden with unadulterated arousal, "I wanna watch you stretch yourself for me; watch as you finger-fuck yourself until you're begging for my cock."

Heat pooled in the pit of Sam's belly and he whimpered. He pried an arm from beneath his head and reached back between his legs. "Lube," he growled, wiggling his fingers to get Dean's attention.

Dean swallowed and exhaled sharply, scrambling for the tube of lube and squirting a glob of gel onto Sam's fingers.

Sam laughed when he felt Dean guide his hand to his opening, "You're gonna have to spread the lube around, Dean."

Dean cleared his throat and muttered, "Right." He curled his fingers around Sam's and pumped his fist, spreading the substance along, between, and over Sam's long fingers. "Okay," he breathed when he deemed Sam's fingers ready, guiding Sam's lubricated fingers back to his hole.

Sam rubbed his forefinger along the puckered muscle and looked at Dean over his shoulder and asked, his voice low and rough, "You mind holding me open?"

"_Jesus_," Dean mumbled as he slowly shook his head and slid his hands over Sam's ass and spread his brother's cheeks, gasping softly as Sam's muscles clenched and winked at him, glistening slightly due to the lubricant.

Sam smiled gently at Dean and muttered a 'thanks' and his finger teased around the rim.

Dean watched attentively as Sam's fingers teased at his opening, "_Sammy_," whined Dean when his little brother continued to circle his entrance, never once daring to press inside, "just fucking _do it_."

Sam laughed, "Hey, you were the one that wanted to watch me finger myself so you're gonna have to deal with the pace I set, jerk."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bitch, just stop fuckin' teasin'," he breathed as Sam's forefinger sank into his body.

Sam let out a tiny moan as he pressed his finger in and out of his hole, reveling in the breathy little sounds coming from Dean. He pulled his finger out and was about to ask Dean for more lube, but Dean's hand was already holding onto his and squirting and spreading a glob of the thick liquid onto his fingers. "Eager are we?"

"_Fuck_ yes," groaned Dean when Sam's middle finger joined the first and pressed inside to stretch his muscles. Dean sat back on his haunches and watched as Sam worked himself over with his fingers. He curled his lightly lubricated fingers around his cock and gently stroked, not enough to make him come, but enough to cause him to shudder and gasp at the pleasant tingles the touch created.

Sam heard Dean gasp and groan and he just _knew _that Dean was touching himself; knew that he was getting impatient and had to be inside him _yesterday_.

Dean pressed the pad of his thumb against the slit at the head and he whimpered, "_Sammy_."

Sam groaned and shoved a third finger into himself and curled them _just so _and he whined when his fingers just barely grazed his prostate. He tried twisting them, tried getting them deeper to rub against that spot that would white-out his vision, but the awkward positioning of his arm didn't allow for it. "_Dean_," he gasped, "_fuck_, I can't--_Jesus!_--_Dean_, please fuck me!"

Dean shook his head, even though Sam couldn't see the motion. "One--" he swallowed and then cleared his throat, his voice still thick with desire, "one more, Sammy."

"_Dean_," complained Sam, though he was already working his pinky in along with his other three fingers, "I'm fucking ready."

Again, Dean shook his head, "Not until I say."

"C'mon, man, just fuck me already," panted Sam, pumping and spreading his fingers inside himself.

Dean leant over Sam's body and said, "Curl your fingers, Sam. Fist yourself open for me." He groaned when he heard Sam let out a loud grunt of frustration and when he saw the subtle twitch of Sam's wrist as he curled his fingers inside himself; his thumb just barely stroking the cleft of his ass. Dean snatched up the tube of lube and squirted the rest on his cock, stroking and rubbing until his erection was shiny with lubricant. "_Sammy_," he choked, grabbing onto his balls and tugging to keep himself from coming.

Sam's fingers stopped all motion and he looked over his shoulder at Dean, looking totally fucked-out and debauched as he rasped out, "Yeah?"

Dean kept his left hand on his balls and guided his right hand to Sam's wrist. He stared at Sam's hole as it pulsed around his hand and he lightly tugged at his brother's wrist. "Unclench your fingers for me."

Sam keened in realization of what was to come and he nodded furiously, unclenching his fingers as Dean bid and letting out a small noise as his middle finger just barely flittered over the sensitive bundle of nerves there. He started to pull his fingers out but then he felt the light pressure of Dean's fingers tighten around his wrist and allowed Dean to press back inside, then pull out, repeating the process two more times before Sam finally growled, "_Dean_, if you don't fuck me _now_, I won't hesitate to knife you."

A smile flirted at Dean's lips and he pulled Sam's hand from his body with an obscene squelch. He leant in next to Sam's ear as his right hand stroked over Sam's stretched hole, "You sure? Hm… I still don't think you're ready, Sammy."

Sam huffed and started to rise from the bed until Dean removed his finger and the digit was replaced by the fiery pressure of Dean's cock. He fell face first on the bed when he felt Dean's sac and fist resting against his cheeks.

"Mm," hummed Dean contentedly as he slid his hands up Sam's thighs and grasped onto Sam's hips. "Gonna fuck you so good, Sammy, so hard you're gonna be able to taste my cock."

"Promises, promises, Dean. You keep sayin' it but can you--_Jesus Christ, yes!_" Sam let out a shuddery breath when Dean pushed all the way in in one fell thrust and pull out until only the head of his cock was enveloped in the tight heat of Sam's channel and he slammed back into Sam's pliant body.

Dean smirked, "What was that, little brother? Don't think I can fuck you so hard you'll forget your own damn name?"

Another slam home and Sam was fucking _mewling _as Dean's cock pressed perfectly against his prostate and had his back arching and had his hands fisting the sheets. "Just shut up and fuck me, you fucking fuck."

"Hey now," admonished Dean, slowly, _slowly_, pushing back into Sam, "You call your big brother names like that and you won't get what you want, Sammy boy."

Sam gasped at the slow pace, "M'sorry, Dean, _please_, I _need _it harder, _please_."

"Hm," murmured Dean, pursing his lips, "since you asked so nicely."

"_Yes_," hissed Sam as Dean pulled out and thrust back in, causing his body to lurch forward on the bed. "_God_, Dean, I fuckin' love you, love _this_. Love your cock in me, filling me up. S'fucking perfect, _Jesus_."

Dean fell forward onto Sam's back and continued with his brutal thrusts, his hands moving up Sam's sides and grasping hard; hard enough to leave bruises for sure. He knew that Sam's words were just blissed-out blabbering, but he knew there was truth behind them. He groaned and latched onto Sam's shoulder, biting hard and earning a moan from Sam before he responded, "_God_, I love you so much, love feeling you hot and tight around me; love knowing that _I'm _the only one that's had or _ever _gets to have you like this."

"_Fuck, _Dean, _touch _me, _please_."

"Yeah," agreed Dean as his hand drifted down Sam's side and raked nails down Sam's stomach to his cock. He curled his fingers around Sam's erection and groaned, "God, yeah."

Both Winchesters were too wrapped up in each other that neither heard the rattle of the doorknob nor the soft scrape of wood against carpet. They did, however, look up when there was an exclaimed, "Holy _fucking _shit!"

Dean slowed his thrusts into Sam and swallowed. "He--" he cleared his throat, "Hey, Nick, how's it goin'?"

"_Dean_," whined Sam, "don't fucking slow down!"

"Yeah, don't slow down on account of me," nodded Nick in agreement, licking his lips as he closed the door and stepped further into the room, "Just need to get my Calc book then I'll be out of the way…"

Dean grinned when he saw Nick's hand stray from his side to press against his erection, "You sure?"

"Mhm," assured Nick, still palming himself through his jeans.

Dean shrugged and resumed his hard, deep thrusts into his brother, reveling in the fact that Nick couldn't keep his eyes off of the sight they made and continued rubbing his cock. He quirked his eyebrow and smirked when Nick took a few steps toward the bed, not even hiding how hard and interested he was in watching them fuck. "You like to watch, Nick?"

"Hell yes," groaned Nick, taking a seat on the other bed and pressing the heel of his palm against his groin, spreading his legs a little to squeeze his balls through the denim.

"Mm," moaned Dean, continuing his pumps on Sam's cock as he whispered in his ear, "look at him, Sammy. Look how hot and bothered we make him," he lowered his voice so only Sam could hear, "Just the sight of you and me, little brother, s'got him hard and aching in his Abercrombie's.

Sam chose then to look at Nick on the other bed. Nick had his jeans and boxers pulled down around his knees and he was fucking his fist in time with Dean's thrusts into Sam. Sam felt his entire body flush at the thought of sharing his and Dean's moment with this random teenager, though the thought that just seeing him and Dean like this, in one of their most intimate moments, had Nick this flustered was decidedly exciting and arousing and had Sam's cock throbbing in his brother's fist.

Sam cursed, "_Fuck_, Dean, m'gonna come."

Dean shook his head and slowed his strokes on Sam's pulsing flesh, "Not yet, Sammy. Hang on for me, okay?"

Sam swallowed and took a deep breath, nodding to alert Dean that he was going to try and stay in control of his body.

Dean grinned and let go of Sam's cock, tucking his arms under Sam's armpits and pulling his brother flush against his chest.

Sam let out a whine as the angle changed and there was more pressure put on his prostate.

"That's it, Sam," encouraged Dean as Sam rocked back against his cock, "ride me good, nice and hard--nngh."

Sam threw his head back against Dean's shoulder and flipped his sweaty hair out of his face. "_Shit_," he grabbed onto Dean's hand and trailed it down his chest and to his cock and keened when Dean resumed his stroking. Sam guided Dean's other hand to his pebbled nipples and Dean took over from there, rolling and pinching the peaked buds and gently scraping his nails over Sam's abdomen.

Both men's heads snapped to Nick when they heard a loud groan from the young man. "Fucking _Christ,_" moaned Nick as his eyes widened, taking in the sight of Dean's hand wrapped around Sam. He looked right into Sam's eyes and grinned, "You're fucking _huge_."

Dean could feel Sam's embarrassed blush radiating heat into his own body. He grinned against Sam's shoulder blade and continued pumping his hips up into Sam's heat and stroking Sam's cock. He heard Nick's choked cry as the boy came when Dean thumbed the head of Sam's erection.

Dean hummed, "Mm, Sammy, I want you to come for me," he felt Sam shudder against him, "Now, Sam, just let go."

Sam moaned Dean's name as he reached his climax.

"So good," said Dean, licking the side of Sam's neck, "So fucking sexy when you come, Sammy," he pumped Sam through the aftershocks and then settled both of his hands back on Sam's hips. Dean maneuvered Sam's legs more comfortably around his own and thrust up viciously into Sam's ass, striking his prostate with every thrust, grunting with effort.

Sam moaned feebly and brought Dean's messy hand up to his mouth, licking and sucking his come from Dean's fingers as he lazily pushed his hips back into Dean's thrusts.

Dean lost it when he felt Sam's tongue lapping up the come from his fingers and he let out a groan, pressing his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades and biting at the skin there, thrusting his hips one last time before he was catapulted off the edge and into the fucked-out haze of his orgasm. His fingers dug into Sam's hips and his toes curled as he filled Sam to the brim with his completion.

Sam brought his hand up and grappled at the back of Dean's head until his brother's chin was resting on his shoulder. Filled with post-orgasm lethargy, he slowly turned to Dean and pressed their lips together; his tongue flittering out and into Dean's mouth for a languorous kiss.

Dean pulled away from Sam's mouth and pressed his cheek against Sam's sweat-slicked back. He placed a light kiss to Sam's shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath, his hand going up to Sam's face to push his mussed hair away from his forehead. Dean nuzzled the side of Sam's neck and took a deep inhale of just _Sam_ and asked, "You okay, Sammy?"

Sam lolled his head back against Dean's shoulder and fingered the bracelet around his brother's wrist when Dean's arms wrapped around his waist. He grinned when he felt Dean kiss the side of his neck. "M'great. Perfect, even."

Dean smiled against Sam's skin and muttered, "Such a girl, Samantha."

Sam shook his head and brought Dean's hand down to his spent cock. "_Not _a girl, Dean."

Dean laughed into Sam's neck. "Nope, Sammy, not a girl," he gently squeezed Sam's tender flesh before wrapping his arms back around Sam's waist.

Sam muttered under his breath and whined uncomfortably when Dean shifted slightly.

Dean grimaced at the gentle pull on his cock caused by his movement and he mumbled, "Gotta pull out now."

Sam nodded and whimpered as he felt Dean's cock catch on his tight ring of muscles. He hissed through his teeth and Dean muttered, "M'sorry," a kiss to Sam's shoulder, "sorry, Sam, almost out." Sam braced himself on the mattress and lifted his hips off of Dean and sighed when Dean was fully out. He fell belly down on the bed and smiled as Dean rubbed at his sore buttocks.

"_Jesus_," they heard whispered from the other side of the room, "That?" gasped Nick, "that was fucking hot."

Dean laughed at the blush he saw creeping up the back of Sam's neck and he draped himself over Sam, covering his brother's naked body from Nick's greedy gaze. "Glad you enjoyed yourself," smirked Dean in Nick's direction, "Hey, man, sorry about your bed… we got kind of carried away."

It was Nick's turn to laugh, "S'not my bed."

A grin broke across Dean's face, "You mean…?"

"You think I'd jerk off on Jake's bed?"

Dean shrugged, "Don't really know."

"Yeah…" Nick agreed, "look, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys or anything and sorry for, ya' know, watching."

"S'fine, Nick, don't worry about it, I invited you to; hell I _wanted _you to. And Sammy was too fucked-out to care, but I think he's embarrassed now," said Dean, chuckling.

Sam groaned beneath Dean, "Fuck you."

Dean bit down on Sam's ear lobe, "You just did."

Sam threw his arm out hoping to smack Dean and he grinned when he felt his hand connect with sticky flesh, "I hate you, Dean."

Dean grinned against Sam's temple, "Love you, Sweetheart."

"Right," said Nick, standing up and fixing his denims, carding a hand through his hair, "I should get going."

Dean looked up at Nick and asked, "Didn't you come by to pick up something?"

"Oh yeah," Nick walked over to his desk and picked up his Calculus book, "Thanks for reminding me." He made his way to the door and had his hand on the doorknob but turned, "And thanks for," he gestured vaguely to him and Sam, "ya' know."

Dean smiled, "My pleasure."

Nick laughed, "I'm sure," he opened the door, "Oh, and by the way," Nick grinned, "I knew there was no leak on the floor above ours." With that, Nick gave a little wave and he left.

Dean felt Sam's laugh vibrate through his chest and Sam turned onto his back beneath him. Sam reached up and pulled at Dean's necklace, thumb rubbing at the amulet hanging off the cloth as their lips met and tongues tangled. He pulled away and smiled against Dean's lips, his fingers still playing with Dean's necklace as he said, "Looks like Nick didn't want to have sex with you after all."

Dean shook his head and smiled right back, "Nope, he just wanted to watch us fuck."

Sam laughed, "Well _shit_..."

* * *

Dean walked about the room gathering their weaponry and putting them into his duffle bag; he grabbed their shotguns from beside the door, his and Sam's knives from under Jake--_Nick's _pillows on the other bed, and the handgun from the kitchenette.

Sam had already had their clothes and his laptop packed in his bag and looked upon Dean with mildly held interest. He couldn't keep the grin off his face when he heard Dean mutter 'We really made a mess of these beanbags…'

"Alright, Sam," said Dean, taking one more look around the room and adjusting their guns and blades in the duffle, "I think we've got everything. You ready to go?"

Sam shrugged and pushed himself up from Jake's bed, "Yeah, I guess." He shouldered his bag and said, "Let's get going."

Dean nodded and they headed to the door. He let out a little gasp of surprise that he'd never admit to when the door opened before he turned the handle.

"Dean, Sam," greeted Nick, smiling at the pair before brushing past them and into the room.

"Leak fixed in your guys' room, then?" asked Jack gesturing to their bags and then crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean glowered down at Jake, "Looks like it."

"Well then," said Jake, shouldering past Dean, harder than was absolutely necessary, and into the dorm, flopping down on his bed.

The corner of Dean's mouth quirked in a smirk and he cocked an eyebrow mischievously at Sam and Sam blushed.

"Jesus, Dean, give the guy a break…"

Dean's smirk only intensified when he said, "Hey Jake?"

From the bed Jake rolled his eyes and asked, "Yeah?"

"You might want to get your sheets dry-cleaned before ya' sleep in your bed, kid."

Sam snorted and grabbed onto Dean's arm, "Let's _go_, Dean."

Dean offered the two young men a two-fingered salute before closing the door and breaking out into laughter when he heard, _"Why the hell would I need to get my sheets dry-clean--__**oh my god!**__--they fucked in my bed, didn't they?!"_

"Prick," laughed Sam, shoving Dean out the Fraternity's front door.

Dean unpacked the weapon duffle and settled everything into its place in the trunk.

Sam chucked their clothes bag into the back seat before making himself comfortable in the passenger seat; his legs bent and his knees resting against the dashboard, his head pressed against the window.

Dean sighed and shut the Impala's door before clearing his throat and starting the ignition.

They didn't really have a destination in mind so they figured they'd just drive until they needed to rest. It was mostly silent between the Winchesters, save for the soft sounds of Twisted Sister playing over the radio.

Dean heard a soft sigh from Sam as his brother shifted in his seat and he smiled softly. He saw Sam's throat work as he swallowed and Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Hangin' in there, Sammy?"

Sam offered a nod and asked, "Need me to drive?"

"Nah, m'good."

Sam shrugged and placed his hands on the back of his seat, stretching his cramped muscles and popping out the kinks. He grinned at Dean when he felt his brother's eyes on him. "What's up, man?"

Dean shook his head, "Sammy, I been thinkin'…"

"Yeah? That's never a good sign."

Dean elbowed Sam playfully in the side, "Fuck you, dude."

"Yeah, well… anyway, what've you been thinking?"

Dean paused and rubbed at the light stubble on his cheek. He looked at Sam, placed his hand on Sam's thigh and squeezed, a grin breaking across his features, "We really need to get ourselves a PlayStation2."


End file.
